


Random BTS/TWICE/BLACKPINK Smuts

by angstaefeelings



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstaefeelings/pseuds/angstaefeelings
Summary: It does include straight, gay, and lesbian smut so if you don’t like it skip it. There is a request page for a pairing and scenario.





	Random BTS/TWICE/BLACKPINK Smuts

**Request page!**

**ship/pairing:**

**scenario: **

**which is top or bottom:**

**any certain kinks:**

**other:**


End file.
